


Just a little crush

by Arrowlover21 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Possessive Sam Winchester, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Arrowlover21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided something needed to be done about this stupid little crush, which is why I am currently barging right into Sams room (not even stopping to knock in case I chicken out) and marching straight over to Sam, who seemed to of got such a fright when the door burst open that he was half risen from the bed, knife in one hand and gun in the other (this is what I'm living with.. hunters are so paranoid).<br/>"Please don't kill me" I pleaded "but I have to get this out of my system, it's the only way"<br/>"Kevin, what..."<br/>I didn't give him the chance to finish I just moved on instinct and connected my lips to his... SLASH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I have just finished watching season 9 of Supernatural and I decided to change things around a bit to what I think should have happened..  
> I don't own any supernatural or any of the characters, unfortunately..  
> Please review and let me know what you think :D

Kevin

So, here's the thing, I've had this little crush on Sam for a while now.. Okay more than a little crush but whatever... Ever since Sam chased me around the hospital grounds and tried to grab the leviathan tablet out of my hands, I've had this crush on him.

As the weeks went on I began to notice things. Like how I would catch Sam staring at me when he didn't think I was looking.. How Sam knew my coffee order even though I'm not sure I told him it in the first place. Oh and lets not forget about Sams hands.. God, I couldn't think about those hands without getting a hard-on for ages..

Even when I became obsessed with cracking the tablet, Sam was always a lingering thought in the back of my mind. 

I couldn't understand it, I used to picture the perfect life, I would get into college, marry my girlfriend (at the time) Channing and then become the first Asian-American president of the United States. That wasn't so much to ask for right??

Then one morning I wake up and BOOM.. I learn I'm a freaking prophet.. Seriously, a prophet of the Lord.. Oh and if that's not enough to have an identity crisis I then start to have tingly feelings for a guy named Sam, who I met moments before, who also happens to be a guy.. 

Now, its not like I'm against homosexuality, I actually considered myself to be very open-minded, but this had never happened to me before.. I led a simple life, I never even had to deal with the normal issues teenagers go through.. I was too focused on my studies to be dealing with crushes.. Even when I met Channing it was because my mom and hers had arranged for us to meet, and when we got together it was more to do with having the same goals and interests for our lives rather than attraction. So I was never really in a situation where I had a crush.. I had no idea how to handle it!!

So, yeah, back to my current problem.. I am now living in the bunker with Sam and Dean.. Oh and if I thought my little crush was bad before it is nothing like now where I have to watch Sam walking around half naked most days.. Seriously, how am I supposed to get over this when I see Sam walking around dripping wet in a towel, a freaking towel, because he 'forgot' his clothes in his room. If I didn't know better I would think Sam does this on purpose..

Or this morning I had been minding my own business, just going getting some breakfast, when I literally walked smack into a topless, sweaty Sam, doing pull ups on the kitchen doorway.. Jesus those abs.. I was so busy staring I didn't even realize Sam had stopped and was talking to me..

"S-sorry did you say something?" I stammered, God Kevin get a grip, they're just abs.. Gorgeous freaking sex God abs..

"I asked if you're okay" laughed Sam "you look like you've swallowed your tongue".

"Oh no, I'm fine, I mean I'm great.. of course I'm great.. why wouldn't I be great? I'm just getting food.. Ya no.. to eat.. from the kitchen.. where you're exercising.. topless.."

"Oh right sorry man" Sam apologized "it's easier to do them out here because there's more space on the door frame to put my hands" Don't think about the hands, don't think about the hands "but I'm just about done anyways so I'm gonna grab a shower" smiled Sam. 

Food completely forgotten I spent the rest of the morning in my room jerking off. 

Then I decided something needed to be done about this stupid little crush, which is why I am currently barging right into Sams room (not even stopping to knock incase I chicken out) and marching straight over to Sam, who seemed to of having got such a fright when the door burst open that he was half rissen from the bed, knife in one hand and gun in the other (this is what I'm living with.. hunters are so paranoid). 

"Please don't kill me" I pleaded "but I have to get this out of my system, it's the only way" 

"Kevin, what..."

I didn't give him the chance to finish I just moved on instinct and connected my lips to his. Oh, God I have pictured this a million times, but it is so much better in reality.. I put all of my energy into the kiss (since there's a good chance I'm gonna be dead after this, at least I'll go out happy) and then I pull back.

Sam's sitting there looking like he still doesn't quite understand what happened so I start making my escape walking backwards out of the room while apologizing "I'm so sorry but it was the only way I could get over this stupid little crush, please don't kill me, I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again if that's what you want and..." 

In about 2 steps Sam was up and crossing the room and backing me into the door, closing it behind me, and putting his hands against the door on either side of my head, trapping me in.. "You think you can come in here and kiss me like that, after months of me wanting to pin you against the wall and just take you right there, and then walk out talking about leaving?? Not a chance" Sam growled.

The next thing I know I'm over Sam's shoulder and being flung onto the bed, before I even bounce back up Sam's covering my body with his.. 

"You, you want to? I don't understand.. I thought.. what?..." Seriously, I was in advanced placement in school and that's the best I could come up with, come on Kevin.. 

"Kevin all I have been thinking about since I saw you running away from me holding onto that stupid tablet like your life depended on it was that I wanted you. I wanted to take you right then and there in the grass and I didn't care who watched. When I saw how young you were I knew I couldn't do anything.. I couldn't do that.. Not when you were so young. So for months, months Kevin (he seemed to think this was very important) I've been thinking about telling you of my feelings and not knowing how to do it in case I scared the crap out of you. Then you just storm in here and kiss me and I'm sorry but I'm done holding back, so I'm gonna ask you this once Kevin and you need to think on this before you answer" 

Sam looked into my eyes, and my breath literally caught in my throat for a moment over the amount of lust and desire that I saw there, "Do you wanna stop now before we go any further, and we can go back to the way things were, or do you wanna continue?"

I knew exactly what was going to happen if we continued and I didn't even hesitate before replying "Continue" I breathed "Oh my God please continue".

In a second Sam was off me and opening a drawer on the dresser by the bed. Before I could ask what he was doing he was back on top of me with something in his hands "You're sure?" he checked.

I looked up at him and in that moment I realized that this was more than some stupid crush "I've never been more sure about anything" I reassure him.

In about a minute I'm lying there completed naked with Sam looking down at me smiling triumphantly. I didn't even feel all that embarrassed that I was lying there naked while he was fully clothed, in fact it just turned me on all the more. 

Then Sam leaned down and kissed me again before he moved onto my neck, sucking and kissing at a spot that made me start panting and pleading. He moved down and started licking and sucking on one of my nipples while using his fingers on the other. I was a moaning mess before he moved down and stopped just above the tip of my cock "Look at me" he ordered and waited until I made eye contact with him before swallowing me whole. The next list of words out of my mouth were a string of curses, "please" and "Sam".  
I don't even no what I was pleading for, but Sam did. I was too focused on my own pleasure to realize Sam was after opening a bottle of lube and squirting it all over his fingers. Then I felt his finger at my entrance and I jumped, startled. 

"Shh, it's okay I'm gonna take good care of you baby, you're okay just relax, there we go" Sam encouraged.

"I.. I've never..." I began but Sam interrupted "I know, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you okay? That's why I'm doing this, gonna stretch you out". 

He waited until I was ready and when I let out the breath I was holding and nodded he pushed the first finger in. It didn't hurt exactly, it just felt uncomfortable and then Sam started pushing in his second finger and I could feel the stretching. 

Sam started scissoring his fingers and then started moving around, like he was looking for something, and then he pressed on a spot inside of me and ..

"Fuck" I practically screamed "Sam, what.." I questioned. "Found it" Sam sounded way too pleased with himself at the moment and then I just stopped caring because Sam was pressing on it again and.. oh my God it felt so good I didn't even realize another finger was added.. Sam kept going until he thought I was properly prepared and then pulled completely out. 

"What, Sam no put them back" I pleaded 

"Don't worry baby gonna give you something better" it was only then that Sam stripped himself of his clothes and when he pulled his member free, all I could do was stare because there was no freaking way that was going to fit and I told him so..

"It will babe that's why I stretched you out, relax" Sam smirked.

I was about to turn over when Sam stopped me "No I wanna look at you, you're going to look into my eyes when you come for the first time with a cock up your ass" possessive Sam was so fucking sexy..

I lay down and when I saw Sam turn to put on a condom I stopped him "No, wanna feel you". Sam didn't even question it he just lifted my legs over his shoulders and started to push in, he stopped to leave me adjust for a few minutes once he was fully inside. When I nodded that I was ready he pulled out of me slowly and pushed back in. He kept up the slow pace for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore "Please Sam please". Sam seemed to get the message because he pulled out and slammed back into me, hitting that spot inside of me again to make me see stars. 

After that he kept up the relentless pace, hitting that spot inside of me every single time. I could feel myself getting close so I reached down to grab my cock but I didnt get far before Sam grabbed my hands and pinned them to the pillow above my head "No" He growled "You're gonna come from my cock and my cock alone, you can do it baby come on"  
That seemed to be the push I needed because the next second I was coming, untouched, all over out stomachs, screaming Sams name. I think I blacked out for a minute because the next thing I notice is something wet touching my stomach. I looked down to see Sam cleaning both of our stomachs with a wash cloth (when the hell did he get a washcloth) and then he moved down to clean me underneath before throwing the wash cloth onto the dresser. 

My embarrassment must have shown on my face when Sam looked at me because his eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss my lips softly once.. twice.. three times before he whispered "I am completely and hopelessly in love with you, you're stuck with me now". Even with the words spoke I could see that it was a question, Sam was nervous I didn't want to be with him even after everything that happened. 

In that moment I didn't care about getting married to a girl and becoming the first Asian-American president of the United States. The only thing that mattered to me right now was lying here with me "Yeah" I smiled" I completely and hopelessly love you too".

So much for just a little crush right?


End file.
